In modern corporations with large distribution systems, managing products in the distribution system is typically a complex endeavor. Where corporations distribute a reusable product, collection and reprocessing of that product may further add complexity to what may be an already complex system. Keeping track of the products within a distribution system typically requires efficient data collecting and record keeping and an efficient way of storing such information.
Some corporations utilize various technologies to improve product management in large distribution systems. For example, some corporations may use barcodes and other corporations may use machine readable tags such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags to track products in their distribution system. RFID tags may be wirelessly read when the RFID tag is brought into proximity with an RFID reader. Wirelessly reading RFID tags may allow information about the tagged product to be quickly obtained and processed.
There are generally less constraints upon reading a RFID tag than reading a barcode (e.g., direct line of sight between the barcode and the barcode reader), therefore using RFID tags in a situation where barcodes would suffice may save time. But, in some cases, wirelessly reading RFID tags may still be a time consuming process. For example, in situations where large numbers of products are being scanned, a worker may individually locate and scan the RFID tag on each product. The repetitive nature of this process may cause significant delays while each RFID tag is scanned and may be subject to human error (e.g., if the worker forgets to turn the RFID reader on, or if the worker accidentally omits scanning one or more items).
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for wirelessly reading machine readable tags.